


Sun-Bathed Gold

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Cool, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, SO, but there's implications, enjoy, i named it Yoda, i refuse to write smut, it makes me feel gross, they have a cat, this is The Morning After, yeah - Freeform, you're welcome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Andrew and Garrett spend the morning together.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sun-Bathed Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 17  
> prompt: Coffee  
> playlist:  
> my room - forrest.  
> applesauce - sam.sts  
> dance in the living room - nvthvn, forrest., park bird, ok2222

The sun streaming through the crack in the curtains was incorrigible. Andrew groaned as he shoved his head under a pillow. A moan from beside him startled him, but he knew who it was and why they were there. One of Garrett’s arms was under Andrew, tickling the ginger’s side where Garrett’s fingers curled up. His other arm was slung over his eyes. He snored softly.

Birds along with the chimes they had outside, the sound floating in through the open window. Recently, it was rare the window was closed. Both boys really enjoyed the outside air when the days grew colder; still falling into LA weather, but cool enough for them to wear a jacket or sweater if they wanted to without sweating. Garrett’s phone sung softly as well, it was the Spotify playlist that Andrew had put on last night before they stripped out of their clothes, so it wasn’t the best vibe for the morning after, but it was better than silence in Andrew’s opinion.

Something moved the curtain a little wider and Andrew grunted when something landed on his back. Carefully, he turned around and squinted at the culprit. Two little green eyes blinked slowly at him and Andrew let his head fall back onto the pillow while bringing his hand up to scratch behind their cat, Yoda’s ear. Yoda was an all-gray, adult cat with bright green eyes that Garrett had impulsively bought when he accidentally found himself in an animal shelter. (Andrew didn’t believe the ‘accidentally’ either, but he let it slide) Garrett rolled over now that Andrew was off of his arm and tucked himself into the pillow-that definitely wasn’t for pregnancies, what are you talking about-and the wall.

When Yoda decided he’d gotten enough love, and after he ran the top of his head against Andrew’s chin, he jumped off the bed and scurried to other side of the house where his little cat tree sat. Andrew sighed and without the warmth of his boyfriend tucked against him, woke up a little more. He decided that a cup of coffee was in order. He winced when he stood up, the air cool against his bare legs and he thanked God that he put on boxers last night before he passed out.

The house was dusted in whatever sun was able to peek through the trees outside and into the windows. It made Andrew feel a lot warmer than he actually was. The house was a wonderfully warm orange-yellow that reflected off the walls and made Andrew feel like he was _home._ He shuffled into the kitchen and sat the kettle on the stove. Garrett, the wonderful person he was, decided against buying a coffee pot and had bought his boyfriend a French press, so Andrew pulled that out of the cabinet it lived in and placed it on the counter. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of the jeans he was wearing last night and returned to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter.

It seemed that even the kettle was having a good day as it didn’t scream like it usually did; it just let out a soft whistle. Andrew placed his phone down and put some coffee in the French press before pouring in the water, setting the lid on it, but not pushing the stem down.

After scrolling through Twitter for what was probably too long, Andrew slowly pushed the filter on the press down. He let it sit for a little longer while he grabbed a mug and creamer from the fridge. He hadn’t noticed the music from the bedroom had gotten louder until two arms came to wrap around his waist. Garrett tucked his head into Andrew’s neck and Yoda jumped up onto the counter.

“Mornin’,” Garrett rumbled lowly. Andrew stirred his coffee with one hand, the other coming up to pet Yoda for a second before scratching his boyfriend’s scalp for a few seconds. Garrett was also only in his boxers.

“Hey, baby.” He took a sip of his coffee. He set his cup down on the counter and turned around in Garrett’s arms, bringing his own to wrap around Garrett’s neck. They kissed once before Yoda interrupted, jumping up onto Garrett’s shoulders. The tall man laughed and let go of his boyfriend so he could grab and hold the cuddly cat.

“How you doing?” Andrew took another sip of his coffee, leaning against the counter to watch the blonde.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Garrett winced. Andrew noticed and smiled softly, he appreciated his man’s concern, but he was fine aside for the dull ache in the bottom of his back.

“I’m great.”

Garrett turned, putting the cat out of the way and leaning down a little bit to kiss his boyfriend again, “I love you, Andrew.”

“I love you too, Garrett.” Andrew turned red. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling that filled him when Garrett said those words. He still couldn’t quite believe that the man in front of him was his boyfriend.

They smiled at each other.

Yoda pushed the top of his head against Garrett’s chin before nipping him softly, telling the tall man that he was ready to be back on the floor. Garrett placed him on the counter and let him jump down on his own. Andrew placed himself back in his boyfriend’s arms and made them sway to the music coming from the phone Garrett had placed on the counter earlier.

“What are we doing today?” Garrett asked against Andrew’s neck. The shorter man shrugged.

“Not much,” He hummed a small part of the song before continuing, “I need to go back to my place for a little bit.”

He chuckled at Garrett’s grunt of displeasure, “Just for some clothes, baby. You’re welcome to tag along.” Garrett grunted again when Andrew’s hands traveled from around Garrett’s neck to around the taller’s torso and scratched up and down his spine. Garrett sighed before pulling away enough to look his boyfriend in the face.

“I might,” he tilted his head, “I need to do some laundry though, so maybe I’ll do that while you’re gone.” Andrew nodded.

They had stopped swaying, though neither of them noticed and Yoda meowed angrily until they noticed that he didn’t have food in his bowl. Andrew kissed Garrett twice before pulling away. He grabbed his coffee while the taller moved to feed the cat.

Andrew smiled. It’s a good day.


End file.
